


Sibling Revelry

by vesaldi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaldi/pseuds/vesaldi
Summary: Alisaie awakens after recovering from a near-death experience to find her twin brother patiently waiting. He's thrilled she's alright, but siblings will be siblings.





	Sibling Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on the first cutscene of the quest Two Sides of a Coin.

Alphinaud had been sitting there in that room alone for hours. Well, not _alone_. Alisaie was there, of course, though she had yet to waken from her poison-induced slumber. The chirurgeons' prognosis was good, though it did little to ease Alphinaud's troubled mind.

"...and thus did the Dravanian Horde officially declare war upon the Holy See of Ishgard."

"...be quiet..." came a meek voice from the pile of blankets before him.

Alphinaud's head immediately bolted upward. "Alisaie!" All the platitudes of all the chirurgeons in Ishgard could not have reassured him half as much of his sister's assured welfare than did the sound of her own annoyed voice.

"I said _be quiet_ ," Alisaie repeated, peeking her head up from beneath the duvet. "I am _trying_ to sleep."

"You've been asleep for _days_ , dear sister," Alphinaud reminded her, his excitement quickly replaced by annoyance. "I daresay you have rested quite enough."

"Days?" she repeated with a frown.

Alphinaud nodded somberly. "At first we feared the worst, but Ser Aymeric's chirurgeons _are_ the best in Ishgard, so--"

"Where is Warrior of Light?" Alisaie asked, interrupting her bother.

Alphinaud's annoyed frown quickly softened. "He has made for Xelphatol, per your guidance."

"What, just now?" Alisaie asked with a frown of her own. "If I have truly been incapacitated for days, as you say, then surely--"

"These things take time, Alisaie," Alphinaud reminded her, a scolding look on his face. "It would not do for the vaunted Warrior of Light to charge headfirst into danger on a whim, now would it?"

She rolled her eyes, making sure he could see it. They quickly fell downward. "Were you reading to me when I awoke?"

Alphinaud frowned for a moment before remembering the book in his lap. "Ah, yes well... I thought perhaps it might help."

"What is it?" she asked curiously, attempting to lean over to see the cover.

"Ah, this is A Treatise on the--"

"Nevermind," she interrupted with a disgusted look on her face. The offended look she received in return brought a smile. "Good to know you at least worried a _bit_."

"A bit?" he squeaked, puffing up like an angry bird. "When you were first brought to Ishgard the chirurgeons thought your chances slim to none. I daresay I was nearly ill at the thought of losing you so soon after our reunion."

She rolled her eyes, less overtly this time. "Shall I have waited for a fortnight?"

" _Alisaie Leveilleur_."

Oh, but he _was_ serious. She bit her tongue to prevent any further quips. "I am sorry," she told him earnestly. Alisaie would never admit it out loud, but she both knew and appreciated the depth of her brother's affection. It was rarely displayed but always felt.

There was an awkward silence between the two siblings for long enough that even Alisaie felt a need to fill the void with words. She breathed a sigh of relief as a knock on the door prevented the clumsy conversation that was sure to come.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but--" the guard stopped abruptly as he noticed Alisaie. "The lady has awakened?"

"Indeed she has," Alisaie responded, a hint of annoyance in her voice. Alphinaud, of course, seemed delighted at her discomfort.

"I have received word that the Warrior of Light and his companions have returned hale and hearty from their quest in Xelphatol," the guard continued. "Ser Aymeric wished that I retrieve Master Alphinaud, but--"

"Please tell his Lordship that my sister -- Alisaie -- has awakened," Alphinaud replied. "T'would be better if we were to all meet here."

"Very good, sir," the guard told him with a bow. "I shall relay the message at once."

"Master Alphinaud," Alisaie repeated with a smirk as Alphinaud shut the door behind the guard. "Surely by now your ego must be larger than Ishgard itself."

"Very funny," he grumbled, crossing his arms as he sat back down in the chair beside her bed.

"Alphinaud, while I do very much appreciate your doting, I daresay I shall be fine without you," Alisaie assured him. "It was not necessary to have the Lord of Ishgard and the Warrior of Light come here just for my benefit."

"Nonsense," Alphinaud replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "The information you bear could very well be critical to our success."

"Ever the pragmatist," she sighed under her breath.

"And I shan't be leaving your bedside any time soon," he continued, earning an unintended smile from his sister. He really _could_ be sweet sometimes.

"Very well," Alisaie told him, the smile not fading. "Though if you try to read me another dry book on Ishgardian history I shall be forced to have you removed."

Alphinaud tried to hold back a laugh, with limited success. "You have my word that I shall do no such thing."

"Excellent," Alisaie returned, doing her best to suppress her amusement. "In that case, let us prepare for our meeting with the Warrior of Light…”


End file.
